Entre les lignes
by Smilefurus
Summary: En quête de tranquillité, Hiroki se rend dans une bibliothèque où il fera la rencontre d'un écrivain nommé Akihiko Usami. Très vite, il tombera sous le charme de sa plume. Seulement, Hiroki n'est pas au bout de ses peine. Usami cache beaucoup de chose sous son apparence sérieuse et posée... [YAOI/FLUFF] Hiroki x Usami


_J'ose ? J'ose pas ? Bon, j'ose !_

 _Hello ! :D_

 _Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfic, j'espère qu'elle ne manquera pas de vous charmer. Alors oui, c'est un pairing un peu particulier que je propose. Mes deux personnages favoris de **Junjou Romantica** , dans le même pairing. Qui donc ? Hiroki et Usagi !_

 _Évidemment, Misaki et Nowaki n'apparaîtrons pas dans cette histoire. Franchement, j'espère ne pas me planter, et surtout je croise les doigts pour que cette fanfic vous plaise :)_

 _Je préviens d'emblée que ceux ou celles n'aimant pas le Fluff vont être déçu. Le scénario n'est pas dingue non plus. Mais si toi, oui toi cher lecteur, tu souhaites passer un bon moment tranquille sans prise de tête, tu es au bon endroit ! :D_

 _Le fameux disclaimer : Je sais pas, peut-être que je ne suis pas encore au courant, et au cas où : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_

 _Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_

 _x x x_

C'est dans le silence que réside le meilleur met existant pour le corps et l'âme. Par exemple, l'atmosphère d'une prairie d'été offre sans mal ce calme tant convoité par les Hommes. Cette plénitude, c'est ce que recherche Kamijô Hiroki, à l'aube de ses vingt-neuf ans. Féru de proses et grand consommateur de belles calligraphies, Hiroki aspirait tellement à la trouver, cette fameuse tranquillité ! Si pour un citoyen lambda, choisir une bibliothèque dans laquelle s'inscrire s'avère être facile (il suffit de choisir la plus proche), la tâche se complique pour un amoureux de mots tel qu'Hiroki. La collection de livre n'est pas assez large. Le peu d'espace mis à disposition est beaucoup trop fréquenté. L'abonnement à l'année est trop cher. La pêche aux excuses ne pouvaient qu'être bonne pour ce bougon professeur de littérature à l'université M.

Afin d'être certain de ne pas se faire rouler, Hiroki avait auparavant dressé une liste de toutes les bibliothèques du secteur. Pour un total d'une dizaine, le (presque) trentenaire faisait de manière systématique la fine bouche.

Un jour, il raya l'avant dernier établissement de son dénombrement. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, le plus proche. Septique, Hiroki décida de s'y rendre, sans grande conviction. Vêtu de simple vêtement décontracté et de son chapeau fétiche, il avança tête baissée dans les rues de la capitale. Le naturel pessimiste de l'homme fit qu'il pesta d'avance, mais sa soif de lecture ne cessa de se manifester. _Pour mon bien-être, je n'ai pas le choix_ , avisa-t-il. Au fond de lui, les raisons de ce périple le blessaient. Cependant, il n'en montrait rien à son entourage. Sévère. Grande gueule. Diabolique. Des adjectifs qui sortaient bien trop souvent de la bouche de ses élèves. Malgré son fort tempérament, Kamijô le Démon, ainsi fut-il surnommé, commençait à se lasser du tir de livre ou stylo sur les étudiants. Après une simple visite de contrôle chez son médecin, la sentence fut vite tombée. Surmenage, d'après l'expert de la santé. **« Vous enseignez la littérature, alors trouvez un lieu calme et emmenez-y vos bouquins favoris ! »** Avide de nouvelles découvertes, Hiroki décida de suite qu'une bibliothèque serait l'endroit idéal pour retrouver la maîtrise de soi.

L'homme ne tarda pas à arriver au pied du bâtiment. D'allure ancienne, il lui tapa d'emblée à l'œil. Après une vingtaine de marches, Il atteignit enfin l'accueil et fut surpris de n'y rencontrer qu'une chaise vide. **« Ça ne bosse pas ici ? Eh bien, la notation démarre mal... »** Même si cette première impression le déçut un peu, il continua à avancer et se dirigea vers un sombre couloir. Une longue affiche d'un blanc éclatant habillait l'un des murs du corridor.

 **« Rendez-vous à 16h30 avec Akihiko Usami, auteur du très prometteur** ** _Au détour d'un automne_** **, en interview publique au deuxième étage de votre bibliothèque. Une séance de dédicace se déroulera ensuite (possibilité de se procurer le livre au stand juxtaposé) »**

Étonné d'un tel événement, Hiroki contempla la photo de cet Usami. **« Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'assurance... »** se dit-il à voix basse. Vite, il se mit à penser que l'auteur n'était pas désagréable à regarder. La couleur violine de ses yeux lui rappela celle des Iris, au parfum aussi doux qu'envoûtant. Ses cheveux aux reflets argentés sortaient du commun. Son allure lui inspirait une charmante confiance. Lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur prendre possession de ses joues et sa mâchoire se décrocher un peu plus chaque seconde, le professeur de littérature se pinça la hanche et se mit à marcher plus vite. Perdu dans ses songes, il ne se rendit pas compte que la salle dans laquelle il s'enfonça était bondée de monde. Quand il leva la tête, il recula de trois pas et heurta un groupe de femmes beaucoup plus grandes que lui. **« Monsieur, vous vous êtes perdu ?**

 **\- Euuuh… Non ! »**

En scrutant les alentours, il constata qu'une gente féminine constituait la majeure partie des personnes présentes pour l'occasion. Il lança un regard furtif à sa montre, qui lui indiqua seize heures vingt-cinq. _Soit cinq minutes avant l'interview de ce talentueux écrivain. Je suis certain qu'il cultive un succès non négligeable auprès de ces dames_ , médita-t-il en s'emparant au hasard de l'un des nombreux exemplaires du livre. Pris dans la lecture du résumé, il ne remarqua ni l'accroissement de la foule, ni la présence d'Usami dans la pièce. La romance présente dans le bouquin n'était guère sa tasse de thé, mais il aimait beaucoup les thrillers couvert de psychologie. De plus, il trouva le style d'Usami inédit. Sa manière de manipuler les mots, son vocabulaire aux riches facettes, la censure de la facilité grammaticale ainsi que la fortune des figures de style. Bien qu'il ne fit que parcourir en diagonales les paragraphes, le roman s'empara déjà d'Hiroki et la douceur du papier l'emporta dans un autre monde.

Lorsque la luminosité s'abaissa, Hiroki comprit que les cinq minutes d'avance furent maintenant écoulées. Il chercha avec minutie le visage l'écrivain et en quelques secondes, il le repéra et examina son physique. _Il ne ressemble pas à l'affiche présente à l'entrée. Il est beaucoup mieux en chair et en os !_ Un spot de lumière éclaira la silhouette élancée de l'inconnu, qui ajusta sa cravate en scannant la petite foule présente pour l'événement. Dans ce doux sourire, Hiroki décela une pointe de vague à l'âme qui le perturba. Akihiko Usami n'était pas le premier romancier qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux. Il aimait par dessus tout observer et analyser le comportement de ces auteurs, qu'ils soient sur scène, ou non. Le milieu ne manquait pas de prétentieux, de personnes heureuses de partager cet amour universel pour l'écriture, ou de gratte-papiers n'ayant pour unique but de s'enrichir sur le dos des lecteurs. Mais l'attitude désintéressée d'Usami troubla Hiroki, qui se posa une multitude de question. _«_ _Cela le rend-il heureux d'écrire_ _? »_ , _« S'ennuie-il ? »_ ou encore _« pourquoi ne profite-il pas de sa notoriété ? »_ Usami ne cessa d'intriguer le professeur de littérature, qui assista avec assiduité à l'interview.

Celle-ci dura une bonne heure où l'écrivain répondit sans fausse note aux nombreuses interrogations des personnes présentes. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il fut question du livre, des inspirations de l'auteur mais aussi de sa vie privée. Hiroki ne laissa passer aucun regard, aucun geste. Ainsi, il comprit vite qu'Usami ne se sentait pas à sa place, devant autant d'attention.

Le moment des dédicaces enfin venu, Hiroki ne su que faire. Il hésita entre rester parmi ce bouillon de fan, ou déguerpir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Hélas, l'homme n'était jamais efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre des décisions dans la hâte. Alors qu'il voulut quitter la bibliothèque, il constata avec aigreur qu'il était bel et bien pris au piège, bloqué par une file d'attente interminable. **Bordel !** maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, tout en réajustant ses lunettes, **pas le choix. Je me casse dès que j'en ai l'occasion !** Toutefois, sa chance arriva au mauvais moment. Ancré dans le regard saisissant d'Usami, Hiroki perdit l'usage de la parole durant un bref instant.

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oh… Oui ! Mais je suis désolé… Je ne possède pas mon propre exemplaire du livre, et je n'ai pas prévu d'argent pour me le procurer… Je laisse ma place !**

Quand il tourna les talons pour accéder à la sortie, Hiroki écarquilla les yeux. Au contact de la large et froide paume de l'auteur enserrant son poignet, il manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. **« C'est tout de même pas courant de venir à une séance de dédicace sans le bouquin en question…**

 **\- Je suis juste venu m'inscrire dans cette bibliothèque, rien de plus. C'est un hasard.**

 **\- Mon univers vous intéresse ?**

 **\- Disons qu'il n'est pas dénué d'intérêt...**

 **\- Alors je vous offre cet exemplaire, ce n'est absolument pas négociable.**

 **\- N… ! »**

Balancer les mains de droite à gauche afin de refuser cette proposition ne lui servit à rien, Hiroki se souvint à quel point refuser un cadeau était un geste bourré d'impolitesse. Si au fond de lui il fut plus que ravi, il plia au désir d'Usami et fit mine d'accepter à contre cœur. Il eut du mal à s'éloigner de l'écrivain, mais il n'en eut pas le choix. Sentant peser sur lui la curiosité des autres lecteurs, il enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête et quitta en vitesse l'endroit. Une fois dehors, il feuilleta à nouveau le volume. **« Intéressante cette bibliothèque, je n'aurais pas à la barrer celle-ci. Tiens, un numéro... »** Le professeur de littérature se tâta quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa poche son téléphone portable. Les doigts tremblants, il tapa les chiffres sur le clavier et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

 **\- Akihiko Usami, j'écoute ?**

 _x x x_

 _Voilà, si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à vous manifester en commentaire !_

 _Si vous le voulez bien, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !_

 _(Et s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, excusez-moi OwO)_


End file.
